Pot Farm
The Pot Farm is a cannabis plantation in Humboldt County, California owned by Merrill. It is an explorable location in Episode 3 of Life is Strange 2. Overview The pot farm consists of two freestanding greenhouses, a white metal shed with a blue roof and orange door, and Merrill’s house. The owner, Merrill, employs a guard called Big Joe and several employees to trim cannabis buds - mainly people without legal documents (so called trimmigrants). Big Joe drives the trimmers from their camp to the the greenhouses using a truck for them to work there. The upper support beams of the greenhouses are equipped with multiple circulation fans and fluorescent light bulbs. The electrical equipment is powered by several power strips connected by grey wires running across the beams. Several green hoses are strewn across the ground, some of which also hang from the support beams. The greenhouses are shown to be equipped surveillance CCTV cameras and Big Joe is seen wearing an assault gun. TBC Episode Three - "Wastelands" Big Joe brings Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz, and drifters Finn, Cassidy, Hannah, Jacob, Penny, Ingrid, and Anders to the farm where they are given various assignments by Merrill, with Daniel suggesting trading jobs with Finn but is stopped by Merrill. After their shift ends, they are returned to camp. The next day, Sean and the drifters return to the farm for another shift. Later that night, Sean comes to the farm either with Finn and Daniel to rob Merrill's safe or with Cassidy to stop Daniel and Finn's plan. It is unknown what happens to the farm following the destruction of Merrill's house, but it is implied that the farm was shut down. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Sean's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' If Sean refused to join the heist and went with Cassidy: * * If Sean went along with the heist with Finn and Daniel: * * * * * * * * ** ** * ** ** * He can open the door to Merrill's house. * Trivia * The license plate number of the truck in front of Merrill's house is 135 KDL. * Despite the legalization of recreational use of on November 9, 2016, the farm is strongly implied to be an illegal operation. Recreational cannabis was started to be sold in California by January 2018. Gallery Exterior Pot Farm - Exterior 04 (Freecam).png|A bird's eye view of the pot farm. Pot Farm - Exterior 02 (Freecam).png|The pot farm's establishing shot. Pot Farm - Exterior 03 (Freecam).png|An overhead view of the main greenhouse. Pot Farm - Exterior 05 (Freecam).png|A frontal view of the greenhouse. Interior Pot Farm - Main 01.png|The greenhouse's support beams. Pot Farm - Interior 02 (Freecam).png|The greenhouse's entrance. Pot Farn - Interior 03.png|The greenhouse's plants and support beam equipment. Pot Farm - Interior 01 (Freecam).png|A low-angle shot of the greenhouse's plants. Pot Farm - Interior 04 (Freecam).png|Some of the greenhouse's electrical equipment. Category:Locations Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 2) Category:Episode 3: Wastelands Locations Category:Locations in California Category:Season 2